In the Line of Duty
by Ginger S
Summary: It's all in a day's work for our favorite "Emergency" personnel. A very long day!


**In the Line of Duty**

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. **_  
_**No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny climbed up on top of the passenger side squad compartment, lay down on his back and curled his arm over his eyes. He was exhausted, but he and Roy were still on duty. They had been working this brush fire for over 21 hours. The engine crew was also still on duty, but they were off somewhere working the lines. Johnny and Roy had not seen their friends for hours. The only way they knew where the engine was came through the handy talkie from the instructions relayed by the Battalion Chief. The squad had been on several back to back runs to help victims out of the fire's relentless devouring of brush and the homes in its path. Although he knew that people didn't want to leave their homes and all of their worldly goods, it always amazed Johnny when people stayed behind after being warned by the fire department to evacuate. Didn't they believe the trained professionals? Isn't life more valuable than things? He had to stop dwelling on the idiosyncrasies of people and relax. There was no telling how long of a break they would get this time before getting called out again. He needed sleep. He needed it bad. Raising his arm and looking around Johnny wondered what had happened to his partner. Where was Roy? As he looked over to the left in the direction of the mess tent he saw his best friend coming back towards the squad carrying two cups.

"Hey you need to drink this," Roy told Johnny as he approached. "It's some juice, and then some water. I know you must be as dehydrated as I feel. I also got some sandwiches."

"Just the drink Roy, I'm too tired to eat right now. Put the sandwich in the cab. I'll eat it later."

Roy knew how tired Johnny was. He was just that tired himself, but the fact that his always hungry friend did not want to eat set off alarms in Roy's head. "You need to eat Johnny. We may not get another chance. You haven't had anything for hours."

"Yeah Roy, but I think I would be sick if I ate right now. Maybe in a little bit, after the juice and water." Johnny rose up on one elbow and reached for the welcomed beverages. It did not escape Roy's attention that Johnny moved sluggishly as if he had no strength left. Turning from his friend he put the sandwich on the dash inside the squad and then proceeded to open his own sandwich. It was true; he was just as tired as Johnny felt. Suddenly Johnny was overcome by a deep harsh cough.

"You okay?" Roy knew that they had both taken in some smoke over the last few runs. He also knew that Johnny had a tendency toward respiratory problems from so much exposure to smoke inhalation, and that the damage to his lungs from several injuries did not help with that situation. "Maybe you should try some oxygen." As he spoke Roy moved to the compartment that held the oxygen tanks.

"Aw Roy, I'm okay just a little scratchy."

"Yeah, but a little oxygen while you rest will help that." Roy climbed up into the center section of the squad putting the oxygen tank securely in front of the K-12 compartment in case they got called out, reached over with the mask and handed it to his friend. Johnny did not place it over his face but instead lay down and held it against his chest as he coughed several times. Roy shook his head and took the mask from Johnny's grasp and slipped it over his nose and mouth. Johnny turned onto his side. He did not want other paramedic teams to see him with the oxygen. They already made fun of him for always getting injured. He didn't need them to have more ammunition for their jokes. As he turned he noticed the bandage that he had put on Roy's left hand earlier. Roy had cut his hand on an earlier run. Johnny had treated his friend. The bandage looked very dirty and needed to be changed. Johnny pointed to the injured hand and raised his eyebrow in question.

"It'll wait 'til we get some sleep. Next chance we get you can clean it again. Sleep is more important right now."

Johnny tapped two fingers against his best friend's chest.

"I'm going. You alright?"

Johnny nodded to Roy. Moving to the other side of the squad Roy slid up on top of the compartments on the driver's side, folded his turnout coat into a makeshift pillow and reclined. The guys from the engine crew would have found it funny that even when they were relaxing on the back of the squad Johnny and Roy assumed their positions on 'their side of the squad': Roy on the driver's side and Johnny on the passenger side. They were both asleep in seconds.

The two paramedics did not know that their actions had been watched closely by Dr. Mike Morton who was working triage. Mike smiled at the interaction between the two partners. He thought to himself that he would have to make sure they both got checked out properly as soon as they were released from duty.

What seemed like a few minutes had actually been an hour when the HT in Roy's hand began to emit static. "Squad 51 what is your status?"

"Squad 51 available," Roy almost whispered into the radio. He looked over at his partner who usually jumped up at the first noise ready for the next run. Johnny had not even stirred. He still had the oxygen mask in place which pleased Roy. He moved to awaken his sleeping friend.

"Squad 51 assist Engine 51 with man down…."

Roy noted the instructions given on the radio on his notepad that he always kept in his pocket. He would transfer it to a call slip later. Once he had the information tucked securely away in his pocket he reached over and pulled the oxygen mask from Johnny's face which in turn woke his friend.

"Roy?"

"We got a run Junior." Johnny immediately turned to swing himself off the side of the squad. Roy reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Johnny turned towards his partner with a cocked eyebrow. "This way hotshot, you don't want to sprain your ankle or anything." He pointed to the step down on the back of the squad.

Grinning at Roy Johnny slung his legs back around to the center of the squad and with much fanfare walked to the back and slowly, carefully, with much exaggeration stepped down from the squad.

Both men donned their turnout coats and they simultaneously slid into 'their seats' in the squad.

"What have we got?"

"Man down. We have to assist Cap and they guys. It will be good to see them. Make sure they're all okay."

"Yeah." They both worried about their shift mates when they were working different runs. Knowing that at any time medical attention could be needed by a firefighter in the line of duty; the paramedics preferred to be the ones to give that attention to their friends. The Station 51 A-shift was more than co-workers. They were the closest of friends. They were in fact more like family. Johnny and Roy were very protective of their brothers.

Pulling up behind the engine they jumped out of the squad and began gathering the basic equipment needed for a 'man down' call. As they gathered the equipment Captain Hank Stanley walked over to them. Putting a hand on each of their shoulders he spoke to them in a fatherly voice, "Good to see you two." They all nodded in understanding at the depth of his statement. "We have a homeowner who thought he could save his house with that." Hank pointed to a very thin water hose. "He was up on the roof when the wind shifted and blew some really hot air his way. He didn't expect it and fell off the roof. I think he may have broken his right leg. He's pretty scraped up too."

"Thanks Cap," Roy said as the two paramedics moved to either side of the victim.

"Hey Gage! You look like something the cat drug home!" Chet who loved to taunt his pigeon yelled from his position backing up Marco on the hose.

Roy shot Chet a look that said 'not now, this is not a good time' before turning back to his victim.

Chet knew that look. Sure he could play with Johnny, but Roy was another matter. Both Chet and Roy cared deeply for their friend even if Chet did not outwardly show it. He wondered what was wrong with Johnny now. He looked okay. Well tired, but they were all tired. Just as he was thinking about his friend Johnny was overcome by a strangling cough. The oxygen had helped him earlier, but the exposure to more smoke was not good for the cause.

"John?" Captain Stanley asked a lot in his one word question.

"I'm okay Cap. Just the smoke, Roy here has already had me on some oxygen, but we got called out here to help you guys. If I know him he will have me back on it as soon as he can."

Roy looked up at his superior and nodded his agreement.

"Okay John, but if it gets worse…." Hank did not have to complete the sentence. They had this conversation before and the two men understood each other completely. Although Johnny always downplayed his own health issues, he knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't submit to the care from his partner if Roy saw fit.

"Yes sir."

"Cap!" Marco called from his spot working the fire. Captain Stanley looked over at his men as Marco pointed towards the flames that were trying to move over to the house. Captain Stanley moved to pick up the second hose and began spraying the roof line. Johnny kept looking from the victim to the flames, from the victim to the flames. Finally Roy's eye met Johnny's and he motioned towards Captain Stanley on the hose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Johnny go help Cap, I can handle this. It's only a fracture. I'll call if I need you. Dispatch is sending an ambulance." Roy knew how much Johnny liked to fight fires. It was almost as if it called to him. He could sense its movement, knew when it would flash or back draft. Johnny ran over and placed his hand on Captain Stanley's back to let him know he was helping him man the hose. With the additional manpower on the hose Mike could increase the pressure. Once Mike had the pressure set he stepped away from the engine and over to Roy to see if he needed any help with the patient.

"Hey Roy, need any help?" Mike asked.

"No thanks Mike, I've got it under control. Besides you have the engine."

"Yeah. You let me know though?"

"Sure, sure Mike I'll let you know."

Captain Stanley thought he was one lucky captain to have a crew that worked so well together. He looked over at Chet and Marco as they changed positions on the hose to give Marco a break. Chet was on the nozzle now and Marco backed him up.

"Cap do you need me to take point?" Johnny asked his superior. Captain Stanley simply shook his head no that he was all right on the nozzle. His team worked well together. These men were born to be firemen. All six of the men turned as they heard the siren from the ambulance approaching.

Captain Stanley glanced over his shoulder and motioned for Johnny to assist his partner in packing up their gear and accompany their patient to the hospital. "Hopefully we will see you guys back at the Station. I think this fire is almost under control. I hope we are released from duty soon." Mike watched the interaction between Cap and Johnny and immediately made the necessary adjustments on the water pressure.

"Okay Cap. Hope we see you there." Johnny trotted over beside Roy and together with the ambulance crew they loaded their patient. "See you at Rampart Roy."

"Johnny, why don't you ride with him?" Roy was worried about the hoarseness in Johnny's voice and the harsh cough he had developed.

"No way Roy, your patient, you treated him. I'll bring in the squad." Johnny knew what Roy was thinking, but protocol stated that since Roy administered care he should ride in with the patient. "I'll be right behind you."

Once at Rampart it was apparent that the wildfire had caused chaos all over the Los Angeles area. The Emergency room was packed with people and doctors and nurses moved in a controlled frenzy to assist their patients. "Treatment 7," Dixie called to them as they unloaded their patient. "Mike just got back from working triage and will be in to see him in a minute. Can you stay with him 'til he gets there?"

"Sure thing Dix," Johnny coughed out as they hurried down the ER hall. Dixie noticed the cough, and how dirty the two paramedics were. She was accustomed to seeing them covered in soot and coughing, but they were both on their feet which was always a welcome sign. She watched for just a brief moment until they disappeared into the treatment room. Wondering to herself if she had seen a bandage on Roy's hand. As she turned to direct the next patient Mike walked up beside her.

"Treatment 7 Mike, Johnny and Roy brought in a leg fracture."

"Dix we need to check those two out as well if they have time. I watched the two of them earlier when they got a short break. Roy had Johnny on some oxygen, and Roy has some kind of injury to his hand. My guess is that they have not been checked out by anyone other than each other."

"They haven't been checked out here, so your guess would probably be right on target. I'll get Kel or Joe." She walked over to the nurses' desk to have Dr. Brackett paged. Mike disappeared behind the treatment room door, and in a few minutes her two favorite paramedics emerged. She surveyed them more closely this time and could see how tired they were. She pretended to be deeply involved in looking over the notes in a chart while she watched the paramedics approach her desk through her bangs. "Hello guys."

"Hey Dix," the two men greeted her with little enthusiasm.

"Uh we need some supplies," Roy spoke first.

"Any hot coffee?" Johnny moved towards the pot pouring two cups. He walked back over beside Roy and leaned on the counter to help go over their supply list just as Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early approached.

"Well Dixie I understand you have two patients that need out expert attention," Joe said as they came up beside Johnny and Roy.

"What exactly is wrong with the two patients Dixie?" Dr. Brackett inquired with a bit of a smile knowing that the two paramedics had no clue that they in fact were the two 'patients'.

"Well victim one as reported by our own Dr. Mike Morton is suffering from possible smoke inhalation and may be in need of a breathing treatment, and victim two has an apparent hand injury."

Johnny and Roy looked up in shock as they realized that they were in fact the two victims.

"Mike said they received some treatment at the scene, but additional measures are probably needed." She smiled at the two firemen as they stared at the three medical professionals in disbelief.

"Now wait a minute," Johnny started to protest just as their HT crackled.

"Squad 51 what is your status."

Dr. Brackett grabbed the HT from the desk, depressed the button and responded to dispatch, "Squad 51 unavailable from Rampart." He looked back at Johnny and Roy. "Well I do have some authority here." He smiled broadly, "Now Joe here will take Roy into treatment 1, and Johnny you and I will be in treatment 3."

After a breathing treatment for Johnny and a really good cleaning and redressing of Roy's cut the two paramedics were released to return to the station. The wildfire was under control. Their station had been released from the efforts. Once they backed the squad into the bay the two friends just sat in their seats as though they were too tired to move. Captain Stanley leaned into the driver's side window. "Welcome back! You two okay?"

"Yes Cap." Roy replied. Johnny simply nodded his head.

"Dr. Brackett called me." Hank didn't need to explain to the two men that Dr. Brackett had told him of their injuries and treatment. "I think both of you need to head straight home and get some rest. The other guys have already left. I'm on my way too. Are you both okay to drive?"

"Yes sir," the two men responded as they slid out of the squad, stored their gear for another day and moved toward the locker room. The A-shift crew had successfully completed another shift, all in the line of duty.


End file.
